Electronic equipment often contains light-emitting diodes. For example, key labels on keys in a keyboard may be backlit with light from light-emitting diodes.
The incorporation of sources of illumination such as light-emitting diodes into keyboards and other items can pose challenges. If care is not taken, key labels or other illuminated regions may not be visible, the efficiency with which illumination is produced may be poor, illuminated structures may not be durable, or illumination systems may bulkier than desired.